Lisanna
by Shadow390
Summary: A retelling of episode 95 from 3rd Person. Slight NaLI. Rated because I'm paranoid and for possibly offensive words. Oneshot.


**Hey everyone out there on the internet that is possibly reading this fic, or more specifically, this section of the fic. I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, but I wrote this at 3:54 am. Well, since I have nothing else to say, I suppose I'll just let you read the story.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:I do not, repeat, do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Lisanna was being dragged by a small black cat, whom to most would seem harmless. However, being tied up and pulled by him, Lisanna could definitely tell you that he is not harmless.

After a while of the cat dragging Lisanna, they started to hear a voice, a voice that Lisanna did not recognise.

"Where's Lily? I ain't seen Panther Lily around anywhere!" Then they heard Gray's voice.

"Lily?" Then Lucy's voice.

"That super-strong exceed." The cat then stopped in front of the group of heroes.

"If you want me, I'm right here." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. They were all shocked by what they saw and yelled out all at the same time.

"Dinky!" Then in typical Happy fashion, Happy sweatdropped and made a completely unnecessary comment.

"You sure got cutesy." Lily decided to reply to their shock and possibly to Happy's comment.

"It seems as if Earthland does not match well with my constitution." Then Charla made a comment.

"Are you sure you're okay there?"

"Right now, I want to join this guild that took care of the prince." Then Lily pointed at Gajeel with his newly shortened finger.

"You'll keep your promise and get me in? Right, Gajeel?" Gajeel and Erza looked at each other, then Erza nodded, and Gajeel answered Panther Lily by smirking, then tightly hugging the now small feline.

"Of course I will, Partner!" Then Lucy noted something you don't see everyday.

"He's crying!"

After Lily got out of Gajeel's grasp, he decided to adress another issue.

"Now about another matter...I caught someone suspicious." He then started to pull on the rope.

"A big catch right off the bat! That's my cat for ya!" Lily was still pulling on the rope.

"Come here!" Then they heard a familiar voice, especially familiar for Natsu.

"W-Wait! I-I'm not...anyone...suspicious..." Lisanna was then brought to her knees.

"Hey!" Natsu's eyes widened. Yours would too if your childhood crush was in front of you when you thought her to be dead for two years.

"I'm a member of Fairy Tail, too..."

"Lisanna..." Lisanna turned to the black cat.

"What's with this cat? Are you an exceed?" Lily replied with a blunt statement.

"I am Panther Lily." Gajeel decided to join the fray.

"What's yer problem? You talkin' crap about my cat?!" Gray was clearly shocked as well.

"But that's impossible..." Even the great titania wasn't invulnerable to this thing we call shock.

"Lisanna!" Ever the pessimist, Charla made a pessimistic assumption.

"My...somehow Edolas's Lisanna..." Lucy decided to finish for her.

"...came with us?!" They even got Wendy to be pessimistic.

"What'll we do?" It was then that Lisanna noticed the pink-haired Salamander.

_"It can't be him, I must be dreaming...but this feels so real."_ She decided to take the chance and lunged at the fire dragon slayer, along with the unfortunate Panther Lily.

Natsu was still clearly in shock.

_"It looks like her, it sounds like her, it even feels like her, but that can't be, two years ago she..." _Unable to finish that thought, Natsu was brought back to Earthland by the lady herself.

"Finally, I get to see you...I get to see the real Natsu..."

* * *

**Before you ask, no, I don't hate Happy, In fact, he's one of my favorite characters. It's just that sometimes, his comments are unnecessary, although I suppose that's what comic relief characters do. Anyways, I absolutely hate the NaLu pairing. I don't hate Lucy, in fact, if it weren't for the fact that she dresses like a total slut sometimes, and that there are so much cooler characters, she might be one of my facorites. It's just that the pairing makes absolutely no sense, and yet people endorse it. It's pretty damn obvious that Natsu likes Lisanna and vice versa. Ok, since I'm done my little rant, the only thing I have left to say is, remember to review, ja ne.**


End file.
